UNLV has invested heavily in scientific research over the past decade, creating an outstanding infrastructure for biomedical research. This year UNLV was recognized for this effort becoming a Carnegie designated Top Tier Research Institution in the USA. Three and a half years ago UNLV started, the new Nevada Institute of Personalized Medicine (NIPM). Currently, the institute has 6 faculty, 22 affiliate research faculty, and two adjunct faculty. NIPM is staffed with 1.5 Bioinformaticist, program coordinator, laboratory technician, senior operations manager, and a core technician. The PI is the Executive Director of this Institute, which was recently awarded a NIH P20 Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) grant. The collaborative and energetic research community in NIPM provides numerous opportunities for scientific interactions, including a regular seminar series, scientific meetings, and annual scientific symposium. The PI of this application has access to many university resources. He is the Executive Director of the Nevada Institute of Personalized Medicine, PI of the NIH P20 Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) grant in personalized medicine, and PI of the Schiller Laboratory of Applied Bioinformatics.